Urban Gothic
by BlackTees
Summary: "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" "Eli?" "No. I'm Fitz. Was Eli that guy with the belt? Cause it's mine now and you are too. And if you come now, I'll make your death real quick, so you won't feel it when we eat you."
1. Chapter 1

When Eli's hearse broke down in a dangerous neighborhood, Clare and her friends thought they'd find _safe_ shelter in an abandoned home―they were wrong.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" "Eli?" "No. I'm Fitz. Was Eli that guy with the belt? Cause it's mine now. And if you come now, I'll make your death real quick, so you won't feel it when we eat you."

-oOo-

"Shit happens," Eli grumbled in the driver's seat.

"Now's not the time, Eli." Adam sighed in frustration

_But he's right, _Clare thought, gazing out of the passenger window. _ Eli is right. There's no reason to it. Sometimes, events just sin out beyond our control. Sometimes, no matter how careful we are, no matter how much we try sticking to the script or routine, our day gets off track, and nothing we say or do will fix it before night comes around. Shit happens. And when it does, things get fucked up._

_Like now._

However, while the situation they were in now was indeed fucked up, it wasn't simple case of "shit happens"―at least, not entirely. Perhaps some of it could be blamed on fate, but the rest of it was purely Drew's fault.

-oOo- _45 Minutes Ago_

They'd driven from the suburbs to attend a Dead Hands concert. Eli and Adam convince the girls―Clare and Fiona to come with. Clare and Fiona agreed under one condition― that Alli and Drew were invited. If they were going to have a group date, bring the whole crew, right?

Eli and Clare

Adam and Fiona

Drew and Alli

When the concert was over, all six of them had piled in Eli's good o' Morty, the hearse. Nearly deaf from the concert, and adrenalized by the late hour, they'd driven out of the parking lot with windows downs, laughing and shouting at one another, sounds great right? Until that certain shit happened.

20 minutes after pulling out of the parking lot, Drew wanted to visit an old friend of his on the other side of town. No one in their right would go to _that_ side of the town. Drew swore he knew what he was doing. All he wanted to do was get baked because his friend, Bianca De Sousa had great weed.

Drew navigated Eli through a maze of city streets, insisting he knew where we were heading. Despite his insistence that he knew where he was going, Drew got flustered when the road he needed was under construction and closed.

"What the fuck is this all about?" Frowning, Drew pointed at the large, dented ROAD CLOSED sign.

"It's blocked off," Adam told him

"I know it's blocked off, idiot. Thanks for your help."

"You need a GPS," Fiona said. "My mother bought me one for my birthday last year. I _never_ got lost."

Drew's frown deepened. "Your parents buy you everything, princess."

Fiona shrugged. "Well, if you had one we wouldn't be sitting here now, would we?

"I'm surprised you know how to program the fucking thing."

"Hey!" Adam shouted, trying to defend his girlfriend. "Chill the hell out, Andrew."

"Shut the hell up, Adam. You're always trying to tell me what to do. You are not my fucking mother."

"Mother? Mother! What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Huh? Say it Drew. Tell me, what did you mean by that?

"Dude, I didn't mean it that way." Drew claimed

"You know what you meant!" Adam shouted. During this fallout Eli, Clare, and Alli stayed quiet.

"Adam, please… just calm down," Fiona said, attempting to calm her boyfriend.

"No, he knows what he meant and I want him to say it," Adam said clenching his jaw.

"Please? For me?" Fiona took this chance to use her big brown chocolate eyes to convince Adam.

Adam's features pinched together for a second, and Fiona saw him trying to control his temper. In Private, when it's just the two of them, Adam would be really sweet.

"I'm Sorry,"

"Yeah, whatever."

Silence filled the car.

Drew spoke through the silence. "It's all good. I can get around this. We just have to go down one block and back track."

Unfortunately, the little back track took them to the _wrong_ side of town. Hookers roamed the streets, looking hollow and emaciated. A woman―hooker is more appropriate―gave them the finger as they passed by. Huge herpes sores dotted the corner of her mouth. Adam, in a better mood, smiled a huge grin and waved. Fiona nudged him with her elbow.

The road was jutted and cracked. The hearse bounced over a gaping pothole, thumping and rattling in ways that it would surely breakdown.

"Fuck me," Eli mumbled under his breath.

"You wish," Clare replied

He smirked, but there was no humor in his expression. The smirk soon faded when Morty's engine light came on and steam began billowing out from the hood, covering the windshield with dust.

"Shit!"

The engine sputtered, and then died along with the headlights and the radio. The speed decreased from 40 miles an hour to five. Morty rolled a few more yards and then came to a stop.

"Shit happens," Eli grumbled, and pulled the hood latch from under the steering wheel.

"Now's not the time, Eli." Adam sighed in frustration.

"Stay in here," he said and walked to the front of the hearse.

And now they were stuck with a broken down hearse in the middle of a bad neighborhood.

Drew's fault.

Clare shook her head and sighed.

Alli finally speaking up nodded in agreement. "You just had to get your weed, didn't you? Especially from that, boyfriend stealing bitch, Bianca."

"I thought we settled this, Babe. You're the only one for me and I'm not going to screw this second chance up." Drew said.

"Keep talking to her and you won't have a third, I don't like her―stay away from her," Alli's eyes were filled with pure hatred. Drew nervously nodded and spoke "Sure, anything for you."

Adam chimed in with a cough "WHIPPED!"

"And you are one to talk, making kissy face with, _Princess FiFi_." Drew retorted. Both Adam and Fiona's face blushed with a rosy pink red shade.

"Touché, Bro." Adam chuckled

Outside the teens heard Eli cursing and growing with anger.

"Maybe we should go out and help him," Drew suggested

"Non-sense, Eli is a motor head when it comes to Morty, but its dark and he doesn't have his tools," Clare spoke up

"And besides he said to stay in the car." Clare frowned

"Screw that, it's hot in here and there's no way I'm rolling the windows down." Adam stated, obviously agreeing with his brother.

"You're afraid to roll down the windows," Alli said, "but you'd rather stand outside with Eli?"

"Yeah, what's that about, bro?" Drew said

Smirking, Alli adopted a baby-talk tone. "He knows Eli will beat up the big bad drug dealers if they mess with us. He's afraid."

Adam's ears turned a dark red. Instead of responding, he opened the door and got out.

"You know," Fiona said, turning to Alli. "That was a real bitch move."

Alli's smile died. "I was just kidding."

"Well, Adam's sensitive. You know that."

Sighing, Alli and Drew got out of the car to apologize to Adam. Fiona remained seated, rummaging through her purse.

"You need make-up at a time like this?" Clare snorted.

"No silly," Fiona said pulling out her pink cell phone and flipping it open. "My parents. They've got Triple A. They can send a tow truck for us."

"Hold off on that. Let's just wait a minute to see what's wrong with the car first."

"Screw that." Fiona said "I'm not sitting around here waiting to get mugged. Have you look around here, it's like Bagdad."

Clare slowed rubbed here temples, she could tell a headache was forming.

"Please, Fi? It'll piss him off even more than he is about Drew getting us lost," Clare pleaded

"I don't care, I don't know why you even put up with him and his shit," Fiona said. Clare wasn't happy that she was talking about her boyfriend like this. "I mean like, he dresses odd, he drives a _hearse_, and he has temper problems. If Adam was like that, I would have dumped him _long_ ago."

"Adam let's you walk all over him. He's done that since you were fine about his FTM secret. He's a pushover."

"Maybe, Adam is sweet and treats me the way I should be, like a princess," Fiona bragged. "He respects me. Like I said, why put up with Eli and his _problems_?" Fiona said.

"Excuse me? Eli sure as hell respects me and he doesn't have _problems_. He just needed help letting go of his past," Clare replied, and Fiona snorted.

"It's so easy for you, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Fiona said closing her phone putting it back in her purse

"Pretty little rich Fiona, who gets everything she wants. Some of us don't have it that easy, Fi. You're supposed to be one of my best friends. I don't need shit from you about my relationship. You gave Alli shit for picking on Adam, but then you are turning it around and picking on me? Real mature, you spoiled bitch."

Scowling, Clare opened the passenger door and stepped out onto the street. She felt the cool misty breeze of the night blow on her face and through her red sandy curls. Fiona quickly followed her, offering sincere apologies. They joined the others huddled around the open hood. The guys peered down engine intently. Steam rose from the radiator smelling of motor oil and antifreeze.

Eli looked up from Morty's hood and glared at them. "I thought I told you guys to stay in the car. Doesn't anyone listen?"

"It's hot in there," Fiona flipped her hair. "Want me to call my parents, they have Triple A?

"No," Eli turned his attention back to the busted engine. "I can figure this out"

"Yeah," Fiona flipped her hair again. "Cause you are doing a great job so far."

Eli's knuckles curled around the car's front grille, clenching it tightly. Clare and Adam both motioned at Fiona to stay quiet. Another cloud of smoke drifted up into the night sky.

"Damn it, I need my tools." Eli grumbled with his head still under the hood

Clare patted and rubbed circles in his back "its okay, I'm sure it can't be that bad. It's dark, you need light to work and the cell phones just won't do. If we can get better lighting, you can diagnose the problem and fix it in no time."

Eli looked up at her with a smirk. "You really know how to soothe a guy, but blue eyes I got this. Morty driving on a jagged road like this really fucked it up,"

Clare showed a toothy smile then turned her attention down the street―out of curiosity of where they are stuck.

Beyond the row homes was a large swath of debris-covered pavement, as if all the buildings in that section had been knocked down. The moonlight was stronger there, and the headlights of passing cars illuminated the scene. Chunks of concrete and twisted metal girders jutted from the devastation. Beyond that was a single house much larger than the rest. Clare thought it had to been at least a hundred years old, but it appeared to be Victorian styled. Maybe one of the original buildings in this neighborhood, standing there long before the slums had been made. She supposed it had once been pretty. Now it was desolated ruin―in even worse condition than the other homes. Beyond it was a vacant lot, overgrown with weeds and brambles. Behind that was a tall chain-link fence.

Clare stared at the house; it sent shivers down her spine. She had an uncanny impression that the abandon building was somehow _watching_ her.

Eli finally looked up from the hood. "Guys, I think I finally got this situ―,"

Eli stopped talking, closed his hood, and walked pass the group. The others turned and faced to see what attracted his attention _**(A/N): This next part is what you call stereotypes. Don't judge a book by its cover. A group of black teens approach them. What you are about to read is what I deal with everyday. So don't feel offended or get the wrong idea, it's educational for something you shouldn't do**_

The group of black men approached them; they appeared to be the same age as the rest of them. Most of them were dress in athletic jerseys or white tank tops. Their pants, held up by a belt, sagged exposing their boxers. Gold watches and necklaces completed their ensemble. A few wore backwards caps and one wore a do – rag.

"Oh shit," Drew whispered. "What the hell do they want?"

Fiona whimpered. "We're going to get mugged."

Drew nodded. "This is going to end bad, really fucking badly."

"Calm the hell down," Eli said. "You guys automatically assume that just because they are black, they're going to mug us?"

"Look at them," Drew insisted. "They sure as hell don't look like they're here to see Girl Scout cookies."

Eli glared at him, speechless.

The group shuffled closer, walking with sort of lazy, loping gait. Clare's nervousness increased. She wanted to agree with Eli, but then considered the situation and their surroundings. Panic overwhelmed her. She was short of breath, thinking of what might happen. She reached for Eli's hand and clenched it―tight.

"Shit," Drew moaned. "Fucking do something!"

Adam shoved him. "Chill the fuck out. You're acting like an asshole."

When the group was about ten feet away, they stopped. The leader stepped forward and glared at them suspiciously. Slowly his friends stepped alongside him.

"The fuck y'all doing around here? You lost?" His voice was deep and surly. He stood tensed.

Alli and Fiona clasped hands and stepped backwards simultaneously. Drew slipped behind them. Eli slowly slammed the hood of Morty and faced the group. Adam walked from behind the car and joined him. Clare remained where she was. Her feet felt like they were rooted to the ground.

Another one of the teens spoke up. "The man asked you a question."

"We don't want any trouble," Eli said

Clare cringed at the strong, tensed, threatening tone in his voice.

"Well, if you don't want no trouble," the leader said grinning, "then you're in the wrong place."

His friends chuckled among themselves in response. His hand went up and immediately they stopped.

"Come into this neighborhood after dark," he continued, "then you _must_ be looking for trouble. Or dope. Or be lost. So which one is it?"

"Neither," Eli Challenged.

"We just had a little car trouble, that's all. We just called for a tow truck and they're on the way." Adam added.

The leader elbowed the kid next to him. "You hear that shit, Danny? He said a tow truck is on the way."

Danny smiled and nodded. "I heard that, Connor. What you think?"

The leader―Connor―stared at Adam as he responded. "I think this little _man_ here be bullshitting us, y'all. Ain't no tow trucks come down here after dark. Not to this street, that is."

Eli and Adam glanced at each other. Clare saw Eli's Adam's apple bobbing up and down. She turned to Fiona who was slowly pulling out her cell.

"Now for real," Connor said, "What y'all doing down here, ya'll lookin' to score?"

Drew stammered from behind the girls "M-maybe, w-what you got?"

Connor stepped closer. "The question is what you got? How much are you carrying?"

_Oh god, here it comes. _Clare thought. _ A big fight is going to break out._

Connor glanced at the car, then at each of them. Clare felt Connor's eyes linger on her for a bit. Then he gazed went back to the car.

"Alright," Connor started, clasping his hands together. "Let's handle this nice and easy. Tell you what, we'll fix y―"

"Fuck you, drug dealing gangbangers!"

Clare was just as surprised as Connor and his friends. She heard feet pounding on the pavement, and turned to see Drew running away toward the large abandoned house at the end of the block. A second later Fiona and Alli ran after him. Fiona's phone clattered to the ground as she fled. She didn't stop to retrieve it. Adam chased after them, shouting. Eli and Clare stared at each other for the beat of one heart. Eli picks Clare up and flung her body on his shoulder and ran.

As Clare picked her head up she heard Connor shouted after them. "Hey! What the hell did you just call us?"

"Oh Jesus," Clare gasped. "Oh my God…"

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Eli called after his fleeing friends.

"Yo," Connor yelled, "Get back here! I'm talking to you!"

Clare screamed as she looked back, bobbing up and down as Eli ran at a fast pace with her. Eli only paused to pick up Fiona's phone and headed on.

The chase continued down the street―Drew in the lead, followed by Fiona and Alli, then Adam, with Eli and Clare bringing up the rear. The strap of Alli's heel broke and the shoe flew off her foot. She slowed for a second and Fiona shot past her, not stopping. Crying, Alli kicked off her other shoe and sped up―barefooted. Clare noticed in horror that her best friend left a bloody footprint trial. Alli must have cut her foot on the broken bottled glasses on the road. Clare wandered if Alli realized it yet―or the adrenaline and instinct overridden the pain.

"Yo," Connor bellowed. "Get the hell back here, ya'll are just asking for trouble, man."

Eli's breathing became short and frantic. Clare can feel his chest heaving up and down quickly as he carried both their combined weight.

"Eli, I can run myself," Clare said

"What? Huh?" Eli questioned, focusing on running away.

"I can run myself, put me down!" Clare shrieked

Eli slowed his pace and gently put Clare down. _Even after their situation he is still being a gentlemen_ Clare thought, and smiled.

Eli grabbed her hand and gently pulled her along. "Come on!"

All six teens made a beeline for the abandoned house. It loomed before them in the abandoned darkness. Alli stumbled and fell behind, Clare and Eli helped her back up. They all ran to the porch of the abandoned house and stopped. Clare stared at her friends current reactions. Eli held her. Adam's eyes were wide with panic, beads of sweat dotted parts of his forehead while the rest was covered with soaked bangs. Drew's face was set in a worried scowl, his steps drunken and dazed. Alli sat down on the ground, breathing uneven. And Fiona was mouthing the Lord's Prayer―_shouldn't I be doing that?_ Clare shrugged off the thought.

Drew mumbled something, his voice low and on the edge of hysteria.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Eli told him "It's your dumbass that got us into this mess. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Drew's jaw clenched and he stepped in Eli's face. Eli let go of Clare and faced him.

"I am not dumb." Drew stated

"Oh God, here we go again," Alli mumbled still sitting on the ground.

"Really? Cause the stunt you pulled back there sure looked like a dumb, stupid-ass move." Eli spat back

"Guys!" Adam shouted everyone looked at him. "Can we focus?"

"We pile up inside this mess of a house and call the cops."

"They'll see us go in," Alli whispered.

"I don't think so," Eli added. "We can see them back there because of the street lights. But it's dark here. I noticed as we were running up―you can't see a thing from back there.

Fiona eyed the house warily. "What if somebody lives here?"

"Look at it, Fi." Adam said. "Who's going to live inside this dump?"

Adam pushed passed them and walked to the door, the others followed. If they didn't know by now, there night has just begun.

_**(A/N): Did you see my point, well it's not over. You'll see another side of Connor and his group of boys.**_

_**Read and Review Please**_

_**P.S. This is an adaption from a book called Urban Gothic. I recommend you read it. It's amazing!**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Eli's hearse broke down in a dangerous neighborhood, Clare and her friends thought they'd find _safe_ shelter in an abandoned home―they were wrong.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" "Eli?" "No. I'm Fitz. Was Eli that guy with the belt? Cause it's mine now. And if you come now, I'll make your death real quick, so you won't feel it when we eat you."

-oOo-

Adam explored the pitted wooden door. It was misshapen and water-warped, and several coats of painting peeled off it, revealing a variety of sickly colors. He found the doorknob, an old cut-crystal affair, and turned it. The door opened with a grating squeal. Dirt and paint flecks fell onto his forearm and beanie covered hair. Standing back, Adam brushed the debris away.

"Hello?" Drew's voice was a hoarse whisper. "Anybody home?"

There was no answer.

They peered inside, but the interior was hidden within a deep, oppressive darkness. Clare had the impression that if she reached her hand out, the darkness would be a tangible thing, capable of sticking to her fingers.

Adam shoved forward, stepping into the gloom. Clare followed him. Fiona and Alli hesitated for a moment before proceeding. Alli limped, still leaving bloody footprints in her awake. Eli trailed along behind them, followed by Drew who slammed the door shut once he'd stepped through it. The sound echoed throughout the structure. The others glared at him in annoyance. Drew shrugged defiantly.

"We need some light," Clare whispered.

Drew pulled out his lighter and flicked it. The shadows seemed to converge around the flame. Eli, Alli, and Adam flipped open their cell phones, adding the weak green illumination from the display screens. Eli handed Fiona her phone she dropped. She muttered a 'Thanks' and flipped it open as well. Clare stuck her hand in the back of Eli's skinny jeans' pocket and pulled out a lighter. Eli looked down at her wide eyed.

"I know you smoke, Eli. Next time you want to smoke in Morty without telling me, try to hide the smell. Oh and I can taste it when we kiss." Clare smirked and flicked the lighter. In the very dim lighting, Eli smiled while looking down.

Adam once again chimed in. "Ohh…busted."

"Don't think I don't know about you either, Adam." Fiona said and sweetly kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush lightly.

Clare turned in a circle, sweeping the lighter around. A cobweb brushed against her cheek. She shuddered, brushing it away. They were standing in a dank, mildewed foyer. A hallway stretched into the darkness. Several closed doors led off from it into other parts of the house. Yellow wallpaper peeled away from the dingy walls in large sheets, revealing cracked bare plaster splattered with black splotches of mildew. There were holes where rats and insects had chewed their way through.

Something scurried in the shadows―a dry, rustling sound. Alli stifled a shriek.

"Hear anything?" Eli asked to Drew, nodding toward the door.

Drew leaned close and listened. Then he shook his head and shrugged. "Nothing. This lighter is burning the shit out of my hand, though."

He released the button and the flame disappeared. Somehow, even with the phones and the other lighter put together, it still seemed darker.

"Maybe they're gone," Clare suggested. "Maybe they gave up."

"And maybe," Drew said, "they're fucking up Eli's car while we're in here fucking standing around. Fuck this shit." He reached for the doorknob.

"What are you doing?" Alli whispered.

"Taking a peek outside. I'm just gonna open it a crack."

His hand turned. The knob didn't move. He jiggled it, but it remained motionless. Frozen.

Fiona squeezed closer to Adam, peering over his shoulder to watch Drew. "What's wrong?"

"It's stuck or something. Fucking thing won't open."

Eli groaned. "Did you lock behind you?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Chill, keep your voice down. We don't want anyone hearing us."

"Fuck that I don't want to stay in this shithole all night."

"Well, you should have thought about that before."

"This isn't my fault. Adam is the one who shoved us in here."

Adam wheeled around, facing him. He jabbed a finger in Drew's chest.

"Whoa! Don't pin this shit on me! This isn't my fault, either. I was trying to get us safe. You're the one who called them drug dealing gangbangers."

Adam stiffened. His jaw clenched. For a moment, Clare thought he was going to punch Dew, but he relaxed. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, okay," Eli whispered. "Okay, relax. We can't go breaking that door down, man. People will hear us. We can't get arrested for breaking in entry and damaging property, right?"

Drew snorted, "This dump isn't property, I say we tear that door down and do the block a favor by burning this bitch."

"We can't do that, you ass." Adam snapped. "Our best bet is to go into one of these rooms, find some windows, and see if we can peer through the cracks in the boards."

"And maybe we can figure out where they are." He added.

Drew nodded, slumping his shoulders.

"You're right."

He strode forward and opened the first door on his left. The rusty hinges creaked as the door swung slowly, revealing more darkness. Clare stepped up behind him; hold Eli's lighter over his head to illuminate the room.

"Hurry," she whispered. "The lighter's getting very hot."

Drew hesitated. And in his hesitation, everything changed.

Shit happened.

Clare saw the looming, shadowy figure standing on the other side of the doorway. She knew Drew saw it, too, because he's entire body stiffened. He made no sound. Clare tried to speak to warn the others, but her mouth suddenly went dry, and her tongue felt like sandpaper. Her breath hitched in her chest.

The person inside the room was impossibly large. She couldn't make out any features, but its head must have been touching the ceiling. The figure's shoulders were broad, and its torso was thick as an oil drum. A gigantic hammer lay in its hand.

Drew moaned, and then there was a flash of movement.

When Clare was ten, her sister, Darcy managed to get some M-80 firecrackers. How she got it? Clare doesn't know. She remembers at a family reunion her cousins got a hold of them. They stuck them in a watermelon and lit the fuse. A giant clap of thunder erupted and a massive spray of seeds and pink pulp and rind covered the kids and their family.

That was what happened to Drew's head. Only it wasn't seeds and rind, it was bone, hair, and brains. Warm wetness splashed across Clare's face and soaked through her shirt and bra. She tasted it in the back of her throat. She felt it running down her head and inside her ears. Something hot, vile, and _solid_ trickled over her lips. She gagged and dropped Eli's lighter.

Drew's body stood there for a moment, jittering. Then he toppled over with a thud. Clare opened her mouth to scream but Alli beat her to it. The giant figure lunged toward them.

**(A/N): Surprise! Whether you like the characters or not most will die:D…Sorry I came off as a meany but still, next chapter includes Connor and his crew! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Eli's hearse broke down in a dangerous neighborhood, Clare and her friends thought they'd find _safe_ shelter in an abandoned home―they were wrong.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" "Eli?" "No. I'm Fitz. Was Eli that guy with the belt? Cause it's mine now. And if you come now, I'll make your death real quick, so you won't feel it when we eat you."

-oOo-

"Fuck this shit," Connor muttered. "I ain't going any further."

Danny and the others gaped at him. They'd halted at the edge of the streetlights, about fifty yards from the abandoned house at the end of the block. A group of clouds passed over the full moon, and the area was now dark.

"You just gonna let get away with that," Jimmy asked. "You heard what they called us?"

Connor nodded. "I heard. Look at the facts, Jimmy. Six white kids, judging by their clothes and shit, they're from the suburbs. Come into the city, got lost, broke down in the hood― and then _we_ come walking up. Probably scared the piss put them."

"True that," Danny said. "They probably thought we were slinging crack or something. Probably sit at home; watching _The Wire_ or some shit, and thinking everyone in the hood is a drug dealer."

"That's fucked up." Damian replied. He was the youngest of the group and looked up to all of them―Connor and Danny especially. Wanting their approval, he always went along with whatever they decided. "So what are we gonna do?"

Connor considered his options. He stared at the house and the darkness surrounding it. It had been a good evening. They'd gone to a party, met some girls, and had a fun time. All was right with the world. They'/d been walking home bullshitting with one another and laughing, when they came across a broken-down hearse. At first, the guys were a bit skeptical about approaching a hearse. Who drives a hearse? When that gothic kid, who approached them earlier, stepped out of the car Connor thought he looked like some kind of mortintianist. He knew right away that they didn't belong here. They were outsiders. Easy prey. This was a bad neighborhood during the daylight, but at night it was really a jungle. At night there were monsters on the streets. Even worse in the shadows.

No one ever came to this section of the town.

And the shunned house at the end of the street was very hungry.

Connor's gaze was drawn back to it again. He didn't want to look at the structure but its allure was magnetic. He _had_ to look. He shivered and hoed the others didn't noticed. He didn't want them to know he was scared―even though he knew damn well that they were too.

Everyone was scared of the house at the end of the block. Better to let your kids play in the middle of the Interstate than to play down there.

People who went inside were never seen again. They were heard sometimes―faint, muffles screams that ended abruptly. But they were never seen

Every neighborhood―even theirs, had a haunted house. Leo shook his head. Why did those white kids have to react like that? He and the guys were just having a little fun. He was about to say, "Alright, Let's handle this shit nice and easy. We'll fix your car and you give us twenty bucks." And they could have too. Jay Hogart ran a chop shop two blocks down. Jay like Connor and his crew. He let them hangout at the garage sometimes and give them free sodas from the dusty machine out back. He'd could have fixed their car if they'd asked him to. Before he could finish his sentence, some jock wanna-be called them those terrible names. It's not the first white person that has called them at before. Connor was momentarily confused and shocked because he hadn't been expecting that tonight―not under these circumstances. He felt angered hurt; it took a moment for him to recover from his shock. Then he shouted after them, trying to warn them not to go any farther down the street, not to run into the darkness, not to venture near that house. They kept running. Even one girl dropped her phones, and didn't even bother to pick it up, but another dude did. The same dude looked stunned as Connor was, when his friend called them names. He was sure as hell scared at what he thought we would do. Hell, he even picked up this girl―I'm guessing his girlfriend, and picked her up over his shoulder and ran. None of them glanced back, except for her. In hindsight, looking at it from there shoes, he couldn't blame them if they heard his shouts and just ignored him.

(A/N): I know so short, just a filler. I know I hate fillers too. I'm just being lazy though, it'll get better don't worry your little heads. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Very Explicit Chapter. This is not for the squeamish. **

-oOo-

When Eli's hearse broke down in a dangerous neighborhood, Clare and her friends thought they'd find _safe_ shelter in an abandoned home―they were wrong.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" "Eli?" "No. I'm Fitz. Was Eli that guy with the belt? Cause it's mine now. And if you come now, I'll make your death real quick, so you won't feel it when we eat you."

-oOo-

"What are we gonna do?" Damian asked again. "We just gonna walk away and pretend we didn't know they were here?"

"I like the sound of that," Danny said. "Better if we mind our own business. Safer that way. Know what I'm saying?"

Connor glanced at his friends studying their faces. Then he turned his attention back to the house.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're gonna call the po-po."

Jimmy laughed. "Five-oh ain't gonna do shit. Might as well call the National Guard."

"You're probably right," Connor agreed. "But it ain't right, letting them go in there. You all know the stories about that place. Any of you feel like going in to rescue them?"

Jimmy stared at the ground. Danny and Damian glanced at each other. The others looked away.

"None of you want to play hero?" Connor teased. "None of you want to rush in with guns blazing?"

None of them responded. Gunshots rang out. None of them flinched. They were used to it. A sleepy, laconic sounding police siren started up from far away.

"Well," Connor started after a pause. "That's okay. Because I don't want to either. Not in that place." He turned around and stared back at the house once more. "Not in there."

-oOo-

As the looming figure lunged forward into the foyer, Clare and Eli backed away, nearly knocking over Fiona, Adam, and Alli. Bits of Drew's hair, scalp, and blood dripped from the weapon the killer clutched in its gnarled hands; a rough-hewn chunk of granite the size of a watermelon. The boulder was affixed to the length of an iron pipe. Together, they formed crude but effective wars hammer. Clare wondered how it was possible to lift such a thing, let alone swing it. Then her gaze turned to her attacker, and she wondered no more.

He drew himself up to his full height, raised the hammer thrusting it before him. He seemed over seven feet tall. His chest, arms, and legs were corded with thick slabs of muscle. His skin was the color of provolone cheese and covered with large brown moles and festering sores. Bloody saliva dripped from his mouth, leaking around gums that receded from his black, broken teeth. His breathing was harsh and ragged. His head was bald and misshapen. He glared at them with eyes that were almost perfectly round, rather that oval-shaped. His pupils were black. He was nearly nude, clad only in black garbage bags held together with frayed duct tape. His penis was just as big as the rest of him jutting from between the sealed bags. Clare gagged at the sight. He was uncircumcised, and the foreskin looked infected. Pus dripped from the purtrid member, splattering onto the dirty floor. Worst of all was the attacker's stench. It was revolting―sour milk mixed with feces and sweat. Clare's nose burned.

She noticed all of this in a matter of seconds, but it was the longest moment of Clare's life. Time seemed to aused. Then it came rushing back with a wallop.

The hulk backhanded her, knocking Clare off her feet. She slammed into the opposite wall and slumped to the floor. Spitting blood, Clare spotted Eli's cigarette lighter. Without thinking about it, she reached out and snatched it. The madman laughed. She scrambled to get to her feet, but she slipped in a spreading pool of Drew's blood.

Their attacker laughed again. With his other hand, he swung the mallet. Clare watched, cringing as Eli dodged the blow, narrowly avoiding having his chest crushed.

The five teens scattered. Shrieking, Alli ran to the end of the hall and flung open one of the doors, disappearing through it. The only signs of her passage were the bloody footprints left in her wake. While the figure menced for Adam and Fiona, Eli kneeled over Clare and thrusted out his hand. She grasped it, and he pulled her to her feet. They ran down the hallway in blind panic, forgetting about Fiona and Adam. And forgetting about Drew. Even forgetting about each other. The only thing their mind comprehended was survival.

They followed Alli's crimson trial through the open doorway. Clare glanced back once and saw what was happening to Fiona, but her feet kept moving. Their friends' screams faded behind them.

-O-

"Open, you fucker!"

Sobbing, Fiona clawed at the entrance, trying to get back outside. She beat at the locked door with her fists. Tears coursed down her mascara-stained cheeks. She babbled a string of nonsense―jumbled pleas for her parents to come get her.

Adam tugged att her arm. "Fi, come on!"

She shoved him away.

A massive shadow fell over them both, and the hammer whistled through the air. It slammed into Fiona's curled fist with a sickening crunch. Blood and pulp squirted out from beneath the stone. Fiona wailed, gaping at the pulverized flap of meat where her hand had been. The attacker pulled the hammer back for another swing, and Fiona flailed helplessly. Blood jutted from her crushed appenddenage. Adam moved to help her but before he could, the attacker swung his hammer again. This time, the blow crushed Fiona's head.

Adam froze, helpless, feet rooted to the floor, all flight instinct had left him. He stared at Fiona's body, trying to understand what he was seeing.

**(A/N): So I took a century uploading the next chapter. I am sorry but I'm pretty sure my apologizes will mean shit to you, right? Well let me make it up to you with the next chapter:D**


End file.
